primemanproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Who: The Fuzzles
Doctor Who: The Fuzzles is a sci-fi drama fan-film from PRIMEMAN Productions, based upon BBC's Doctor Who franchise. The film was released on June 20, 2014. Plot A mysterious spaceship crashes down to Earth from the Dalek Asylum. The spaceship lands in the backyard of a peaceful home, as one of the inhabitants of the home finds this spaceship. However, he is then infected by the Fuzzle. At Northrop High School, Antonio and his friend encounter Rileigh; a girl seen as a crazy lunatic searching for The Doctor (who she refers to as "the man in the blue box"). Meanwhile, Jennifer is arriving at school late, as she encounters the Fuzzle egg. Jennifer, because of her naive nature, takes the egg into the school by putting it in her purse. During the test in class, Jennifer & Jimmy get in minor trouble with Mr. Beckley for interuptions of the testing environment, resulting in Jennifer's purse being taken away. Later on in the day, Mr. Beckley opens the purse, as the Fuzzle infects him & the rest of the school. Moments after the attack, the school appears abandoned in ruins. Antonio is found by Alex, Rileigh, and Tyler, who decide to face whatever the threat may be themselves. They encounter the infected, prompting them to find a way out of the school due to their dangerous nature. Elsewhere, Jennifer goes into Mr. Beckley's classroom while searching for survivors, only to be infected by the Fuzzle. Alex & her group encounter an infected Jimmy, followed by the Fuzzle. Antonio & Rileigh are able to escape, while Alex & Tyler are infected. Antonio & Rileigh reach an exit with locked doors, only to be cornered by many infected students. Antonio fends off the infected, while Rileigh tries to unlock the doors. Just as the doors are unlocked, Antonio is infected by the Fuzzle. Suddenly, the TARDIS appears from the distance, as a mysterious figure steps foward towards Rileigh. Cast *Alexandria Luther as Alex, the leader of a group of misfit students. *Rileigh McCoy as Rileigh, a young girl who has spent her life searching for the Doctor since 1st grade. *Tyler Bell as Tyler, a member of Alex's group, who is full of fear. *Antonio Gamez as Antonio, a member of Alex's group. *James Pellegrene as Jimmy, a friend of Alex. *Jennifer Nguyen as Jennifer, a indirect rival to Alex. Jennifer is described as the "popular bitch who receives all the attention." *Nol Beckley as Mr. Beckley, a teacher at the school. *Austin Wilson as The Fuzzle. (Voice) Production In August 2013, the Doctor Who Club of Northrop High School began searching for new activites to pursue. A short film was the most praised idea among the club, as a script was written by Alexandria Luther throughout the Fall. In Winter 2013, filming was set to begin, with Alexandria Luther as director. However, filming did not commence due to a decision to modify the script. Antonio Gamez, the film's producer at the time, was the lead writer in fixing the script. Throughout early 2014, the script went under many changes in order to improve the story. However, according to Antonio Gamez, these fixes "were seriously hard to make" due to Alexandria Luther's strict desires for the film. Antonio Gamez also stated that Luther had little to no involvement in helping to fix the script. In early March 2014, a decision was made by Whovians Anonymous to replace Luther with Antonio Gamez as director. Filming commenced in April 2014 & ended on June 5, 2014. In order to match the film's release date while using the remainder of the school year to film, post-production occured alongside the film's shooting. Footage that was previously shot went under editing while other scenes were being filmed, as the final polishes were made after filming ended. The film was originally scheduled for release on June 13, 2014. However, PRIMEMAN Productions delayed the film by a week to add in final touches in the film's post-production. Release The film was released on June 20, 2014 & received mixed-to-positive ratings, and a total of 45 views on release day. The film currently has a total of 118 views, as of September 5, 2014. 'View-Count Data' *June 18, 2014 (Preview for Ratings): 14 *June 19, 2014 (Preview for Ratings): 18 *June 20, 2014 (Release Date): 45 *June 21, 2014: 5 *June 22, 2014-June 25, 2014: 9 *June 28, 2014-June 30, 2014: 4 *June 29, 2014-July 11, 2014: 11 *July 12, 2014-July 31, 2014: 3 * August 1, 2014-August 5, 2014: 8 * August 17, 2014- August 23, 2014: 3 Sequel Antonio Gamez, the director of the film, stated that a sequel is "a very high possibility. If the film finds an appreciative audience, we'll do it." Antonio also stated that he would imagine a sequel to be expanded & explain the Fuzzle race more. In July 2014, Antonio stated that he was unsure on whether he will direct the sequel or not. However, he did state that different ideas were being explored. In August 2014, Alexandria Luther and Tyler Bell claimed that they have no interest in being in a sequel. In September 2014, Antonio stated that discussions were taking place on a potential sequel, and that he would agree to direct. Jennifer Nguyen also claimed she has an interest in reprising her role.